1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to the field of electronic devices, and more particularly, to the field of security in electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Confidential information is stored, transmitted, and used by many electronic devices. Therefore, many such devices include one or more components having one or more cryptographic or other secret keys, which may be used to protect the security of confidential information with encryption or other techniques. Techniques for generating these keys often include the use of a random number source.